


Shame and Scorn

by Calvatron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dinobots, warnings are there just to be safe if I go in certain directions. nothing in the fic yet.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: It all came back to that one mission, where he strode confidently into the arms of the devil, leading the five bots who trusted him into hell itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea of this fic while talking with some friends about how I view the Dinobots, and what exactly I love about them. I believe I actually said the basic outline of the plot in that conversation, while also coming up with many of the ideas about Grimlock's personality that are used here. Please like if you enjoy this first chapter, and feel free to leave a review if you think there's anything I can improve on in later chapters!

 

**Then**

“Subjects D1-6 are ready for preliminary treatment. I have begun introducing the unrefined Energon I found near the core of the planet into their systems. While no immediate changes have occurred, I am optimistic about the odds of success. However, if nothing comes of it, so be it. There are plenty more Autobots where they came from. This project will not die with the Lightning Strike Coalition. End Log.”

 

* * *

 

**3,000,000 years later**

**Now**

Grimlock slammed his fist into the wall, the impact sending shockwaves throughout the entire structure. As the dust settled, the Dinobot leader spoke.

“You sure Decepticons know nothing?” he asked, his low voice slow, as if picking each word took a great deal of effort.

Snarl and Slag glanced at each other for a moment before turning back to their leader and nodding. “We gave them the works. There’s nothing they could be hiding.” Snarl answered. Slag stifled a laugh.

“You mean could have been hiding.” He said. “They’re dead now.”

Grimlock slowly pulled his fist out of the crater it had left in the wall. He sighed in resignation. “Get Swoop and Sludge. Dinobots leaving.” He said sternly before stomping away.

As he packed his things, Grimlock contemplated what to do next. They’d exhausted their resources days ago, and were now just running on empty. If that wasn’t enough, they’d run out of Decepticon bases, and based on how his last conversation with Prime went, it was unlikely they’d get updated intel. Of course, there was also the ever-present problem of time. Based on their knowledge of their target, he’d start his work sooner rather than later. The more time he’d have, the worse the damage done would be. Paddles had been proof of that.

Grimlock sighed through his faceplate as he lifted his satchel to his back and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Waiting for him outside was the rest of the team. As usual, they were in their beast modes, with Swoop flying in place above the rest.

“Where to next?” Sludge asked, bending his neck down to look Grimlock in the eyes.

“Cybertron.” Grimlock answered. “Dinobots need new leads. Maybe me Grimlock able to make Prime let Dinobots talk to prisoners.”

Slag nodded, at least as much as a triceratops can nod. “Sounds good. I always like talking to Decepticon prisoners. They don’t seem to feel the same way though. They keep dying.” He said, laughing. This remark earned him a scowl from Grimlock. The leader shook his head.

“Dinobots move out. We have long way to go.” He said as he converted into his dino mode. The group departed the now empty Decepticon base, the ground shaking with each of Sludge’s steps. 


	2. Uncontrollable

**Then**

Paddles slammed a datapad down onto Grimlock’s desk. The Dinobot leader looked at it inquisitively.

“What this?” he asked as he squinted curiously at it.

Paddles crossed his arms. “It’s my resignation.”

Grimlock looked up at him. “Resig…..nation?” he asked.

"It means I'm quitting."

Grimlock's voice took on a dangerous edge. "Me Grimlock not dumb. Me know what word means. Just... hard to say."

"Sorry." Paddles responded tersely before sighing. “Look, since it happened…. The Shockwave incident that is, the rest of you have changed. I mean, we were always the loose cannons, but before we were… I don’t know. Different. Now you’re all more violent. More unhinged. And I’m just not any of that. I’m sorry, but I just can’t be a part of this anymore.”

Grimlock sat back in his chair, his body language conveying his feelings of sadness and anger towards the smaller Dinobot. “Can me change your mind?” he asked.

Paddles shook his head. “No. I’ve made up my mind. I’ve already taught Sludge basic first aid, so you should be able to get by without me until you can find a new medic. Goodbye Grimlock. I miss the old you.” And with that final farewell, he turned and walked away, the entire time Grimlock calling his name to try and convince him to stay.

* * *

  
**Now**

Grimlock slammed his hand down on the desk, glaring at the clearly terrified Decepticon seated across from him. He leaned forward as far as he could before repeating his question

"Where. Shockwave?" He grunted.

"I don't know! Honest!" the 'Con cried.

"Me Grimlock not believe you." Grimlock said, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. He began to slowly draw the blade from its sheath.

"No! Wait! Please! I don't have the information you want!" The prisoner said, struggling uselessly to escape his bonds. Grimlock rose to his full, massive, height and raised his blade high into the air.

"Too bad." Grimlock said as he began to bring down his sword.

"Grimlock!" A new voice called out as nondescript Autobot guards tackled the Dinobot leader. A large blue and red robot stomped into the interrogation room. His fury was obvious, despite the faceplate obscuring his expression. "That's enough! I gave you permission to interrogate him, not execute him!"

"Prime too weak to kill. Me Grimlock strong!" Grimlock shouted, straining against the guards holding him back.

"Get him out of here. I'll deal with him later." Prime said as he turned his attention to the still-shaking prisoner.

Grimlock was thrust into the hallway, his massive frame clanging loudly against the steel floor. He leaped to his feet and immediately tried to charge back into the interrogation room, but was met with the firing ends of several pulse rifles. He growled underneath his faceplate as he backed away slowly. He gave a loud snarl before turning and stomping away, the entire hallway shaking with each step.

 

Grimlock slammed open the door to the quarters him and the other Dinobots shared. He stomped over to the metal slab they called a couch and flopped himself down on it. Swoop looked up from his data pad.

"So how did the interrogation go? Get any info?" The aerial Dinobot asked. His question was answered only by a rifle thrown in his general direction. The weapon landed several yards to Swoop's left. "So not well then?"

Grimlock grunted. "Con know nothing. Me Grimlock lost control. Prime angry. "

"You start drawing your sword again?"

Grimlock's silence was answer enough.

"Look, Grimlock." Swoop said, walking over and flopping himself down on the couch next to his commanding officer. "This isn't the end of the world. There'll be another lead. And Prime won't stay angry forever. He realizes you have issues, and he respects that." Swoop placed a hand on Grimlock's shoulder. "It'll be ok."

Grimlock shrugged off the smaller Dinobot's hand. "Me Grimlock just want find Shockwave and go back to how Dinobots were before Dinobots."

A beep rang through the room, signifying the presence of someone at the door.

"Come in." Swoop said, turning to look at the door.

The door opened, revealing a short white and black Autobot. The only color on him besides his icy cold blue eyes was the rust-red chevron that adorned his forehead.

Swoop's eyes narrowed. "Prowl."

"Swoop." Prowl acknowledged before turning his attention to Grimlock. "Officially I was never here. However, I felt that you should know that Prime has ordered you and your team to be confined to this room for the indefinite future. Snarl and Slag are already on their way up from the bar."

Grimlock stood up and walked slowly up to Prowl, looking down at the smaller autobot from his full height. "Why?" He asked, his voice a raspy growl.

"Shockwave's lab has been found."


End file.
